


A Drunken Battle!

by Jhoudiey



Series: Various Yoru Stories [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoudiey/pseuds/Jhoudiey
Summary: Idia asks the board game club to play a drinking game.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s), Cater Diamond & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud & Original Character(s), jade leech & floyd leech & original characters
Series: Various Yoru Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Drunken Battle!

“Four way checkers?” Yoru asked, looking at the overly complicated checkers board Idia had set out on the table in front of them. He nodded vigorously, setting up the various shot glasses onto the appropriate squares.

“So if I understand correctly, we put our drinks of choice into the glasses, and when our pieces are taken we have to take a shot?” Azul said, looking over the board, already planning the best way to attack. Idia had asked them if they could play a drinking game one day to try it out. They were all still underage, but he’d seen it in one of the anime he’d watched recently and really wanted to try it out. Since Azul and Yoru had been completely dominating him in every game they’d played recently, they agreed to it. 

“Why are you setting up for four though?” Yoru asked, Azul had come alone and Ortho was FAR too young to drink underage with the rest of them. 

“Heyaa!” A voice called out from the doorway, “Cay is here to party with the board game club!” Cater said, throwing up a peace sign and sticking out his tongue to take a selfie. Both Azul and Yoru froze and stared at Idia, shocked he would invite someone so unlike himself. Idia wouldn’t meet their gaze and instead muttered 

“He overheard me talking to Ortho about it and invited himself… I didn’t want him to tell anyone… so I said he could come” He fidgeted, still refusing to look at any of them. 

“Well, this at the very least assures my victory” Azul bragged, pulling out his drink to fill all the glasses. 

“Ah...just a second” Idia muttered, grabbing the bottle from Azuls hands and placing it into a holographic chamber, he paused for a second and grabbed the bottles that Cater and Yoru were holding as well. He placed his beside the rest and closed the door, typing a few commands onto the screen that had popped up. A moment later the machine beeped and he nodded to himself, handing the bottles back.

“Whoa what was that!?” Cater asked, excitedly, staring at the hologram, trying to angle his phone to get a photo of it. Idia held out his hand and stared at him, wide eyed.

“Phone” He muttered, staring at Cater. There was no way he was going to let Cater document the whole thing, after all he had only been invited so that he wouldn’t mention it to anyone else and get them in trouble. Cater sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Promise I won’t take any pics” he said, winking at Idia 

“Are you going to tell us what you did with our drinks, Idia?” Azul questioned, looking at his bottle to see if he noticed any difference. 

“I-I needed to make sure they w-were all equally alcoholic, it wouldn’t be fair if they were all different, so it evened them out” He said to his hands as he poured his own drinks. Azul looked shocked for a moment, before covering his surprise by adjusting his glasses. Yoru saw him and smirked, she knew he would try and cheat his way out of it but Idia had planned ahead well.

“Okay! Everyone ready? Lets gooooo!” Cater cheered, making the first move on the board. 

It took a few moves before anyone was in danger of losing their pieces, but once everyone reached the middle the checkers board became a battlefield. Azul managed to hold his composure quite well in the beginning, until a combined attack from Idia and Cater took him by surprise and he ended up downing four shots in a row. Yoru’s attempt to stick to the outskirts and reach the other side of the board was foiled by Cater, who was able to take at least one piece per turn when he wasn’t focused on Azul. Idia was doing surprisingly well, Yoru wondered in her inebriated state if he’d been drinking as practice so he wouldn’t lose… None of it mattered anyway, Cater was a menace. 

“Ca-Cater- senp-pai...How…. are you so good at this?” Azul hiccuped, leaning forward in his chair, trying to figure out how to save his single remaining piece.

Cater laughed and threw up his hands, “I’ve got sisters so I’ve played my fair share of checkers”

“Whaaaaaatttt???!!” Idia cried from his side of the desolate checkers board “If I’d known that I never would have invited you!” He pouted and laid his head in his arms covering his side of the board.

“Azul…. Azul...we...gotta team up. We can take him out if we plan” Yoru slurred, trying to focus her eyes on the pieces remaining on the board. Cater chuckled, knowing that regardless of how she moved her last remaining glass he could take it...and if she moved it the wrong way he could take both her and Azuls piece in a single move. 

“How do we even know he’s hic- drunk? He seems too… hic-” Azul glared at Cater who was leaning back in his chair giggling, he turned to look at Azul but leaned too far back and toppled backwards onto the floor. He laid on the floor laughing, holding both his stomach and his head where he hit it. 

“Ahahahaaa this is too much!” he struggled to get up, he couldn’t seem to grasp the table or chair well enough to lift himself off the floor. “Oh wait a minute!” he said, before bursting into another fit of giggles. He created copies of himself and had them lift him back into his chair. “Aha! Now Cay’s got you… wait did you move?” He looked over the board, confused.

“Huuuuuuh? Oh…. I forgot...hehe…” Yoru giggled, grabbing her final piece and moving it violently to the left. Azul wasn’t able to finish his cry of NOOOO before Cater pounced, skipping both of their pieces and standing up proudly, as the victor. Yoru groaned and flopped sideways off her chair to the floor. Azul kept crying “how did this happen” to himself, head in his hands. Idia still hadn’t moved from his position on the table. 

“I’m the king of the woooorrllddd!!” Cater cheered, laughing. His entourage of clones clapped for him and disappeared one by one, he was too drunk to keep them around. He sat back in his chair, looking around at the dejected trio. “Hey now.. No pouting… it was a fair fight!” He smiled at them and took out his phone to grab a selfie for magicam. “Everyone say cheeeeseee!” He grinned, with his back to them so he could try and get them all in the shot. “Perfect!.. Just gotta post this real quickkk….” he started

“No! You can’t post that! At least take me out of the pic!” Azul cried, lunging for the phone, knocking it out of Caters hand. Yoru and Idia giggled at their pathetic drunken brawl from their places on the floor and table. 

Yoru had to hand it to Azul, he was scrappier than she thought he’d be. He was able to hold Cater off for much longer than she’d expected, though she wasn’t sure why they were still fighting, it looked like Cater still hadn’t found his phone. It didn’t take long before both Cater and Azul were seated next to each other halfheartedly slapping each others hands away whenever they moved, they were simply too drunk to actually fight. 

“Fufufufufu...what do we have here?” Jade cooed, looking over the chaos of bodies strewn about, shot glasses littering the floor and table. 

“Hehehhehehe Jade, it looks like Azul and Fugu-chan had too much fun playing with Hanedai-kun and Hotaru Ika-senpai...how mean… they didn’t even invite us” Floyd pretended to pout, grinning over the state of them.

“Jade! Floyd! How are you here!” Azul cried, shocked to see them.

“Hmmm? Yoru-san called us and said “Your Octopus is crying please come get him” before hanging up, so here we are” He smiled at Azul, a malevolent glint in his eye

“Were you really crying again?” Floyd laughed, peering into Azuls face to look for any trace of tears

“Oh hey! My phone! Aha! Now I can go back to the dorm...I hope Riddle didn’t notice I was gone ehehe” Cater laughed, grabbing his phone and stumbling out of the classroom with it. 

“I wasn’t crying!” Azul objected, trying to stand up

“Ehehehehe, yes you were” Idia giggled from the table, he’d moved his head just enough to be able to peer out from his arm.

“Up you get crybaby...ahem… Azul” Jade laughed, grabbing Azul under one arm to lift him off the ground. “Time for bed” He smiled.

“Ehh Fugu-chan, how are you getting home?” Floyd frowned looking between her and Azul. 

She giggled and grabbed onto Idia’s pant leg “Idiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa can I stay in your roooooooooooooooom?” She tried to look up at him, but it was too hard to see him from her place on the floor. 

“Ehehehehehe” He nodded and giggled, struggling to get up from his chair. He reached a hand down to help Yoru off the floor and helped her stand. They leaned on each other for support, and were able to wobble their way to a standing position, swaying on the spot.

“Eeeehhh? ...Okaaaaaaay” Floyd pouted, grabbing Azuls other arm to help Jade carry him home. They all shuffled out of the room, the Octavinelle trio trailing slightly behind Yoru and Idia to make sure they actually made it back to the Ignihyde dorm in one piece. 

“Can we not invite Cater to any more board game club meetings?” Azul moaned from between the twins, who laughed

“Agreed” Idia and Yoru said together, stumbling through the mirror to take them back to Idias dorm. 

***

“Azul...why didn’t you just bring water with you? You’re in quite the sorry state” Jade chuckled, lowering Azul into his bed

“I did, but Idia changed all the drinks so it would be fair,” He pouted into his pillow, curling around it in his bed.

“Ahaha, so sounds like Hotaru Ika-senpai really won the game tonight then” Floyd teased, putting a glass of water near the bed. 

“No, he cheats.” Azul complained, burying his face into the pillow. Jade and Floyd looked at each other before breaking into laughter and leaving him in his bed to suffer what was sure to be a colossal hangover.


End file.
